Hellooo Nurse
by thatXoneXchick9999
Summary: It's the annual Titans' Halloween party, and Raven's costume is a little... unexpected. How will Beast Boy react? And why IS she wearing it, exactly? RobXStar, BBxRae friendship or romance; you could look at it either way.


The annual Teen Titans Halloween party was in full swing. It was dark, with the exception of club and strobe lights installed for the occasion, the music was loud enough to make the floor shake, and the tower was crammed full of people in costumes, and not their usual ones either. Beast Boy loved it. Halloween was without doubt one of his favorite holidays, and this party they threw every year, with its amazing pranks, games, and costumes, made it that much better. Everyone was really cutting loose.

Well, almost everyone. The one person who needed to cut loose the most in Beast Boy's opinion wasn't there. She usually wasn't, but for some reason, Beast Boy was sure she was going to come this year. He could have sworn he'd overheard her and Robin discussing costumes a couple of weeks ago. Oh well, it was her loss.

Beast Boy was just passing the doors to the hall when they suddenly slid open. Determined to refill his drink, the identity of the person standing in the doorway didn't sink in until he was already a few steps past her. When it did, he stopped, his eyes widened, and he took a couple steps back. He had to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. It was.

"Helloooo, Nurse." He gave her a wide grin.

He wasn't completely sure that's what Raven's costume was. He just guessed based on the red cross on her hat. The main part of the costume was actually little more than a white bra and a _mini_ mini-skirt, with what he guessed was a lace tube top or corset thingy connecting the two pieces. The outfit was completed by white stockings and a pair of sky-high white heels that he could see she was trying not to wobble in.

She glowered at him. "Don't start with me." She hobbled into the ops center as quickly as the heels would allow and headed to the kitchen, probably hoping no one would see her. Unable to stop grinning, Beast Boy followed her.

"I never pictured you as a naughty nurse, Rae."

"Shut it."

"I thought you'd be a Black Widow kind a gal if you _had _to pick a Halloween costume."

"I will hurt you."

"Will you heal me too?"

She turned and punched him in the gut, causing him to double over.

"Okay..." he wheezed, "No more jokes."

With a slight smirk, she turned and attempted to stalk into the kitchen. Unfortunately, it was more of a stagger. Rubbing his stomach, Beast Boy followed.

"D'you lose a bet or something?"

"Beast Boy." she growled.

"That's a yes. Was it with Cy?"

This time, Raven didn't answer. Instead, after checking out the drinks and finding none nonalcoholic, and wrinkled her nose in distaste and started making her usual tea.

"Star?" Beast Boy guessed, turning the stove on for him.

She just reached into the cabinet for her box of teabags. Beast Boy leaned on the counter beside her.

"Robin?"

"Will you shut up?"

"Totally Robin. What was the bet about?"

She put her mug and the box of teabags on the counter and gave him another glare.

"Can you at least tell me what _kind _of bet it was to make you agree to risk wearing that kind of costume?"

"I'm not—"

Before Raven could finish her sentence, a scream practically shook the tower. With a record scratch, the music stopped, and the lights instantly turned on.

"Yo!" Cyborg demanded, "Who's interruptin' my party?!"

It was quickly determined that Starfire had been the source of the scream, and it hadn't been in terror. She was now flying around the room, a blue-faced Robin clutched to her chest, and an expression of obvious delight on her face. Beast Boy snickered at Robin's predicament and wondered what had Star so amped up. The crowd of party goers underneath her had similar questions.

"What's going on?"

Others just had opinions.

"Star, you might want to loosen your grip, honey!"

"I didn't even know it was possible to turn that shade of purple!"

Starfire quickly loosened her grip on Robin and flew them both to the DJ booth. They landed in front of Cyborg. Robin was still gasping for breath, and Starfire was beaming so widely, Beast Boy started to wonder if her face would split.

Starfire yanked Cyborg's mic away from him. "Friends! I am pleased to inform you that Robin and I have finally begun the dating!"

The crowd erupted into applause and shouts of "It's about time!" Cyborg grinned and said "Well, alright!" before taking his mic back from Star. Beast Boy cheered with everyone else.

"It was that kind of bet."

Beast Boy stopped cheering and looked back at Raven. Her tea finished, she sipped it with a small, kind of smug smile on her face.

"What kind of bet?"

Raven put her mug down.

"Robin and I made a pact that if he asked Starfire out by Halloween, I would wear a ridiculous costume of his choice to the party. He just fulfilled his end of the deal."

Beast Boy was amazed for a second, but then he grinned again.

"Not bad, Rae."

* * *

Just thought I'd try my hand at Titans fluff. I literally felt like just writing something publishing it as soon as possible. Feel free to point out any grammar mistakes and stuff (nicely please)


End file.
